Egoismo y Media Vuelta
by Sute-Chan.Kaoru
Summary: Invirtiendo la diferencia de edad entre Hiroki y Nowaki, la historia hubiera sido... ligeramente distinta. Kamijou Hiroki, de quince años, conoce a Kusama Nowaki, de diecinueve, una noche fría...
1. Capítulo 1 Encuentro Predestinado

Buenas.

Me presento con una nueva historia, centrada en mi pareja favorita de Junjou Romantica: Egoist.

Lo escribiré con calma y sosiego, nah? Así me saldrán mejor las cosas =D

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Egoísmo y Media Vuelta

Capítulo 1.- Encuentro Predestinado

Como si de ello dependiera su vida un muchacho corría, llorando, por las oscuras calles de los suburbios de Tokio. El joven, de melena castaña y ojos carmesíes, vestía unos vaqueros pegados y una camiseta negra de cuello alto, que junto a su cuerpo delgado y sus facciones delicadas, le hacían parecer una chica.

Tenía unos escasos quince años, y aquella era la primera vez que salía por la noche, de lo cual se arrepentía profundamente. Su amigo de la infancia y primer amor le acababa de confesar esa noche que se había enamorado de un muchacho de su clase. Aquello le había partido el corazón, por lo que no había podido evitar salir corriendo con una torpe excusa, encontrándose ahora vagabundeando por las peores calles de la ciudad, sin móvil y sin abrigo.

Kamijou Hiroki se daba cuenta ahora de que había cometido una imprudencia al dejarse llevar de esa manera, pero ya no había solución. Se preguntó si Akihiko se preocuparía por él cuando se diera cuenta de que se había olvidado todo en la mesa donde iban a comer... aquello consoló un poco su dolorido corazón.

Disminuyó la velocidad y avanzó a paso lento, con la cabeza gacha, sin prestar atención a su racionalidad, que le advertía de lo vulnerable que se encontraba en aquellos momentos. Cuando se disponía a cruzar una esquina, tropezó con alguien y estuvo a punto de caer, si no fuera porque sea quien fuera lo cogió justo a tiempo.

Con los ojos aún inundados en lágrimas, le miró para agradecérselo, encontrándose con una sorprendida mirada azul.

- Gracias, perdone, tendré más cuidado... –musitó, dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero la mano que lo había salvado de caerse ahora no le permitía irse.

- Es peligroso que estés solo por las calles a esta hora. –opinó seriamente su "salvador"

- H-hum, lo sé... ahora mismo iré a la estación para llegar a casa, gracias... –hizo más fuerza para soltarse del agarre, comenzando a asustarse, pero el hombre no lo soltó.

- La estación está muy lejos. Te acompañaré. –se ofreció él. Sería unos cuatro años mayor, y era enormemente alto. Tanto sus ojos como su pelo eran de color azul, casi eléctrico.- Soy Kusama Nowaki. Encantado de conocerte.

Tras unos segundos de perplejidad, el muchacho asintió y se presentó. Solo entonces Nowaki lo soltó y le sonrió por primera vez. Parecía ser una persona agradable, pero no podía estar seguro del todo... seguía siendo un desconocido y él se encontraba muy vulnerable en ese momento.

- Sinceramente, me he perdido. –confesó Hiroki.- Me bastaría con que me dijera como llegar a la estación...

- ¿Con el frío que hace y sin abrigo? Seguramente has salido atropelladamente de algún lugar y has olvidado todo, por lo que no tendrás ni dinero ni móvil... –acertó, ante lo cual Hiroki no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado y mirar al suelo, con las mejillas ardiendo y su orgullo decaído.- Siento decir que yo no tengo móvil, así que... te acompañaré para que puedas llamar desde una cabina en la estación.

El castaño asintió levemente, y tras un atropellado "gracias" emprendieron el camino hacia la susodicha.

Pronto el cuerpo de Hiroki comenzó a sentir el frío del ambiente, desabrigado como estaba, y Nowaki, que lo observaba con interés, lo notó enseguida.

- ¿Quieres mi abrigo? –ofreció, quitándoselo para tendérselo.- Yo tengo calor, así que no me importa.

- ¡N-no! ¡No es necesario, esto no es frío para mí! –denegó, intentando mantener su ya de por sí tocado orgullo. El otro sonrió y se le acercó, envolviéndolo en el abrigo. Hiroki se sonrojó notablemente, con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Q-qué no hace falta! –se quejó.

- Será peor si te resfrías, créeme...

El menor cedió ante la amabilidad, sintiéndose débil. Aún así, curiosamente, empezaba a sentirse bastante bien por primera vez en aquella noche.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Hiroki se aferraba al abrigo, aún sonrojado y, muy a su pesar, sintiéndose pequeño, aunque seguro. Observaba al otro por el rabillo del ojo, con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué llorabas, Hiro-chan? –preguntó Nowaki de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciendo que diera un ligero botecito.

"_¿Cómo que Hiro-chan...?"_

- Por n-nada... –balbuceó. Acababa de acordarse de por qué se encontraba en tal situación. Rápidamente intentó cambiar de tema, para no dejar que el dolor volviera a hacer mella en su corazón.- U-uhm... ¿Tú no tenías nada que hacer? Seguramente te esté causando problemas...

- Caminaba sin rumbo. –confesó.- Sólo sentí la necesidad de dar un paseo, por eso salí. Así que no te preocupes, no tengo ningún inconveniente en acompañarte. –sonrió.- Seguramente por esto necesité salir.

Hubo otro silencio, en el cual Hiroki intentó entender aquellas palabras.

¿Qué por esto había dado un paseo? ¿Quería decir con eso que su encuentro estaba predestinado, de alguna manera? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse ese pensamiento.

¡Supuestamente debía estar dolido, herido y destrozado por lo que había sucedido hacía apenas una hora!

Pero en compañía de Nowaki no se sentía nada malo en absoluto...

Como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerlo sentir mal nunca más.

Ojalá nunca llegaran a la estación.

- ¿Dónde vives? –preguntó Hiroki impulsivamente.

- Cerca de aquí, ¿por qué?

- No quiero irme a casa... –musitó.- Mis padres preguntarán por qué no vuelvo con el señorito-siempre-en-Babia...

- ¿Quién?

- ¡N-nada, no importa!

- No quiero irme a casa... –repitió rato después, más para sí mismo que para el otro. Nowaki se sorprendió notoriamente, tanto por lo que aquella frase implicaba como por los pensamientos que le surgieron ante la idea de tener a Hiro-chan en su poder... ¿¡qué!? No, "en su casa", quería decir.

- Pero... –en su interior se desencadenó una batalla entre las ideas nada inocentes que le surgían y lo que su parte "racional" le decía que era lo correcto. Al final optó por hacer caso a esta última, muy a su pesar.- Pero soy un desconocido, Hiro-chan.

- Oh, claro... Te estoy molestando...

- No, no es eso. No me molesta lo que me pides, pero demasiado es que hayas accedido a que te acompañe. –explicó, sacudiendo la cabeza para apartarse los pensamientos raros que le empezaban a volver.- No debes confiar tanto en la gente, Hiro-chan. No todo el mundo es bueno.

Él mismo dudaba de su "bondad" en aquellos momentos... ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le venían pensamientos extraños sobre Hiro-chan, si nunca le había ocurrido con nadie? Acababa de conocerlo y... Oh, dios, ¿aquello eran pensamientos eróticos?

¿Pero qué clase de persona pensaba eso de un chico como Hiro-chan? Él era tan inocente y confiado... Era una monada, tan bonito, tan achuchable y abrazable, tan vulnerable, tan comible...

"_¡¡AGH!! ¡Para!"_ El moreno sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

- ... –suspiró Hiroki quedamente, devolviendo a Nowaki a la realidad.- Simplemente no quiero volver a casa. Akihiko me había dicho que hoy podíamos alojarnos en un hotel, que él pagaba, por lo que... si vuelvo sin él... –explicó, sonrojándose al recordar el plan. Se había sentido tan feliz cuando Akihiko se lo había propuesto...

Tan feliz y nervioso, sensaciones de las ahora sólo quedaba el vacío.

El rostro de su acompañante se ensombreció.

- ¿Quién es Akihiko? ¿Tu novio? –intentó no sonar demasiado interesado.

Tras procesar aquellas palabras, Hiroki se escandalizó por la naturalidad con la que había hecho esa pregunta.

¡Como si fuera normal que dos hombres fueran pareja!

- ¡N-n-n-no! ¿¡Acaso parezco de esos!? –chilló, entre el miedo y el dolor por recordar lo que había deseado durante tantos años.

- ¿Lo es? No tiene nada de malo, Hiro-chan. –.Obviamente que no era nada malo, sólo que le causaba una rabia tremenda... no entendía por qué. Primero aquellos pensamientos y después sentir como le hervía la sangre cuando Hiro-chan nombraba a otro...

Se estaba empezando a asustar de sí mismo.

- N-no, es sólo es un amigo de la infancia... –musitó, volviendo a sentir el desconsuelo de su corazón. No pudo evitar que sus lágrimas volvieran a salir a raudales de sus ojos.- Haha... pero creo que ya tiene a alguien más importante que yo... –intentó sonreír, pero aquello sólo aumento el volumen de lágrimas.

- ¿Hi... Hiro-chan? –Nowaki se estremeció al ver que aquella inocente criatura estaba sufriendo, y mientras él se había preocupado egoístamente en sus pensamientos y deseos... Pero no más. Ya reflexionaría más tarde sobre todo lo que había causado el menor en su interior. Ahora, el que sentía que sería el "niño de sus ojos" necesitaba su ayuda.

Se le acercó para rodearlo en un enorme y delicado abrazo, como si temiera romperlo, pero lo suficientemente cálido y fuerte para ser un apoyo firme.

- Llora cuanto quieras, Hiro-chan... –concedió, pensando en cuanto desearía ser tan importante como ese tal Akihiko para el muchacho.

Nunca lo hubiera hecho llorar de esa manera... Hubiera muerto antes de hacerlo.

Hiroki, primero sorprendido y luego, olvidando su orgullo, agradecido, se hundió en el pecho de Nowaki y descargó su llanto de lágrimas de cristal y el dolor que lo atravesaba como un puñal...

Todo para olvidar un amor que nunca le sería correspondido.

Todo para empezar de nuevo. De cero.

* * *

¡Cada vez que no dejas una review, muere un patito de goma! ¡No dejes que se extingan!


	2. Capítulo 2 Reflexiones de un adulto

Nuevo capítulo, señoritas.

Espero que os guste.

Pero antes... ¿no es lógico que si estás en una página de fanfics (historias de fans) y estás poniendo una historia en la sección de una serie existente, los personajes no son tuyos?...

Bueno, sin haceros esperar más...

* * *

Egoísmo y Media Vuelta

Capítulo 2.- Reflexiones de un adulto

Al final, Nowaki no había tenido más remedio que dejar que el muchacho se quedara en su casa:

- U-uhm... –había musitado Hiroki cuando se le acabaron las lágrimas y se hubo desahogado. Se sentía agotado, completamente exhausto y sin fuerzas, ni siquiera para andar o mantenerse en pie. Incluso el gran abrigo que le había prestado su acompañante parecía pesar demasiado para su pobre alma.

Por eso, cuando Nowaki fue a retirarse para mirarle el rostro, tuvo que cogerlo rápidamente para que no se desplomase.

Entonces fue cuando el mayor se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlo solo en la estación, a su suerte en aquel estado... Suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que reprimirse, pero dándose cuenta que no era lo más importante.

Lo más importante era la seguridad de Hiro-chan.

- Está bien, te llevaré a mi casa. ¡Pero prométeme que nunca volverás a confiar en un desconocido, Hiro-chan! –ordenó, muy serio y preocupado. Si él, una persona que siempre se había considerado decente y correcta, sentía que el muchacho le provocaba una enorme tentación, ¿qué provocaría en la mala gente y pervertidos que existían en el mundo?

Hiroki tan sólo asintió, aferrándose fuerte al brazo que volvía a rodearlo. Lentamente fue perdiendo la noción de lo que había a su alrededor, hasta que al final, se durmió.

Cuando notó el peso inmóvil en sus brazos, Nowaki, con suma delicadeza (y enfadándose consigo mismo por más pensamientos indecentes) lo tomó en brazos y trotó suavemente hasta su casa, a pocas manzanas de distancia.

Una vez llegó, fue directo a su habitación, a tumbar al dormido chico en su cama. Él "no dormiría" en el salón, ya que dudaba que fuera capaz de ello. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar de aquellas últimas horas y de lo que haría a la mañana siguiente. Aún así, se mantuvo unos minutos mirando aquel rostro dormido de aspecto inmaculado.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad, Hiro-chan...? –susurró apenas audible.- Seguro que un ángel...

El nombrado murmuró en sueños:

- Aki... hiko...

Después de todo aquello, aún sentía algo por aquel que tanto lo había dañado. Nowaki acaricio su mejilla, suspirando.

- Yo te haré feliz, Hiro-chan. –prometió, antes de dejarle un fugaz beso en los labios. Decidió marcharse de la habitación, desconfiando de su autocontrol y raciocinio. Ni siquiera consideró oportuno cambiar a Hiroki y ponerle un pijama, ya que por como andaban las cosas en su cerebro, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Lo arropó con las mantas y luego salió cuidadosamente, intentado hacer el mínimo ruido. Una vez fuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al balcón, cogiendo el abrigo.

Seguramente el muchacho dormiría toda la noche, por lo que podía estar tranquilo allí fuera.

Apoyándose en la barandilla, miró la ciudad que nunca dormía, y por primera vez pensó en que quizás Hiroki debería haber llamado a alguien para avisar que estaba bien... Supuso que tendría que ser a ese tal Akihiko.

Se preguntó si aquel muchacho sabía cuanto había perdido rechazando aquel amor... No, seguramente nunca se daría cuenta de ello concretamente, pero lo pagaría años después. Aquello pasaba pocas veces, o incluso nunca.

Pero volviendo a su asunto, ¿qué podría hacer ahora? Deseaba estar con Hiro-chan, era la primera cosa que deseaba fervientemente de toda su vida, la primera cosa que NO dejaría a merced del azar. Aquello lo conseguiría, el conseguir más que amistad de aquel chico tan frágil...

Le asaltó la duda de si aquello era lo correcto, si no sería preferible dejar que Hiroki viviera su vida, que encontrara el amor donde considerara correcto... Enseguida pensó que si era el caso, lo ayudaría a conseguir a quien quisiera, por mucho que le doliera, quería verlo feliz...

Aunque aquello no era lo que su corazón clamaba a gritos. Hiroki sería suyo, de cualquiera de las maneras...

Suspiró.

Otra vez aquellos pensamientos posesivos, enfermizos. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca había tenido miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacer para conseguir algo. Nunca había sentido a alguien como importante, como vital, y tampoco había tenido miedo de perder a alguien...

Nunca, hasta ahora.

* * *

Hiroki se despertó entre sábanas de una cama no conocida. Cuando hubo procesado que aquella no era su casa ni la de nadie que conociera, se sobresaltó, saltando de la cama.

"_Por lo menos tengo ropa..."_ suspiró, agradecido. Sea quien fuera la persona que lo había llevado hasta allí no parecía haberse aprovechado de ninguna manera...

Tendría que agradecerle a quien fuera por cuidarlo.

Intentó recordar... un joven guapo, muy alto y grande, de mirada amable e intensos ojos azules...

Se sonrojó, recordando lo acontecido la noche anterior desde que se lo había encontrado... ¡Era tan vergonzoso! Sin saber por qué, se le aceleraba el corazón nada más pensar en ello.

Supuso que lo mejor sería salir, pero antes dio un rodeo por la habitación, curioseando. Sabía que estaba mal, pero le interesaba aquel chico. Esperaba que no le molestara...

Tras satisfacer su curiosidad (la habitación era bastante austera, sin decoración ninguna) y respirando hondo para deshacerse de los nervios, salió, encontrándose a Nowaki en el salón, tumbado boca arriba en el sillón.

Dormía, respirando acompasadamente.

Hiroki se le acercó un poco, observando con interés aquel rostro tranquilo que parecía querer atraer las miradas...

"_¡Hi-ro-ki! ¿¡Qué clase de cosas estás pensando!?"_ se regañó a sí mismo, indignado y avergonzado. Suspiró quedamente, sin saber qué hacer.

Por un lado, debería despertarlo para poder agradecerle todo cuanto antes y dejar de ser una molestia, pero por otro... seguramente estaría muy cansado, y había tenido la paciencia suficiente para alojarlo en su hogar y protegerlo... Tal vez debería dejarlo dormir...

Nowaki se movió en sueños, y el joven lo observó, con el corazón en un puño. ¡Por nada del mundo debía permitir que lo descubriera mirándolo mientras dormía! Era lo único que faltaba ya para completar el cuadro de chico rarito... Debía dejar de observarle, dejarle dormir y hacer algo para mostrar su gratitud.

- ¿Qué podría hacer? –musitó, mirando en derredor.

- ¿Hiro-chan? –Nowaki había despertado. Aquel chico tenía muy buen oído o no estaba nada acostumbrado a tener alguien en casa.

- ¡U-uhm! ¡Siento haberle despertado! –el castaño se disculpó aparatosamente, haciendo una reverencia, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

- Oh, no te preocupes. –sonrió el mayor.- Ya es hora del desayuno, ¿verdad? Enseguida lo preparo... Mientras llama a quien tengas que llamar. –indicó, señalándole el teléfono que colgaba de una de las paredes.

- ¡Se lo agradezco mucho! –otra reverencia.

- Hi-hiro-chan, no hace falta ser tan ceremonioso... Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Así que trátame como tal. –pese a todo, le gustaban las mejillas sonrosadas del muchacho...- Venga, llama.

Hiroki asintió, cohibido, y corrió al teléfono a marcar el número de Akihiko. Si este no había vuelto a casa, le ahorraría un montón de explicaciones innecesarias a sus padres.

Mientras, Nowaki fue a la cocina, aunque atento a la conversación. Se dispuso a preparar un desayuno completo, no como el rápido que tomaba normalmente por las prisas.

- ¿Akihiko? ¡Soy yo, Hiroki!

- ¿¡Hiroki!? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Sabes cuanto me he preocupado? Cuando te fuiste dejaste todo en la mesa...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Estoy en casa de un... amigo, que me acordé en el último momento que tenía que verle, hahaha... –mintió, algo feliz por la preocupación del otro.- Ya te explicaré todo, pero necesito saber si has vuelto a casa o no.

- No, como te dije, fui a un hotel: el Teito.

- ¿¡El Teito!? Maldito ricachón asqueroso...

- Tú también eres rico, Hiroki.

- ¡¡Pero lo tuyo es pasarse!! –reprochó. De todas maneras, tenía que acabar con aquella conversación sin sentido.- Bueno, sólo quería decirte que cuando vayas a volver a casa me llames a este número... Guárdalo en la memoria de mi móvil, ¿vale? Así pasaré por donde estés y volveremos juntos.

- Como digas.

- Bien, gracias. Hasta luego, bakahiko.

- Adiós.

Colgaron. Hiroki suspiró agradecido por haberse salvado del interrogatorio de sus padres. Ahora sólo tendría que esperar la llamada y podría volver como si nada hubiera pasado... Aunque no olvidaría nada, por supuesto.

Se mantuvo inmóvil ante el teléfono durante unos segundos, intentando descifrar los sentimientos que se le agolpaban en la mente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

- ¿Hiro-chan? –llamó el otro.- El desayuno ya está.

- ¡V-voy! –exclamó, interrumpido en sus pensamientos. _"Ya tendré tiempo luego para pensar..."_

_

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? (¡Y que conste que estoy de exámenes y aún así actualizo! D= xDDD)

Bueno, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y... os voy avisando de que mi plan es hacer la historia MUY larga xD ¡Así que avisadas estáis!

Habéis salvado exactamente a nueve patitos de goma (los demás ya no están =D) así que supongo que podrán repoblar el mundo dentro de algunos años... (muahahaha... xD)

Ahora el peligro se cierne sobre los pollos de plástico (esos tan graciosos que hacen "pii" si los aprietas =D), vosotras decidís si se extinguen o no... uwu *extiende la mano pidiendo reviews*

Respondamos a vuestras "desinteresadas" opiniones :D

**Kasumi Shinomori:** Oh, sí, Hiroki-san seguirá siendo igual de orgulloso, aunque más inocente y confiado...xD (para algo es más joven, ¿no?). Me alegro de que te haya gustado nwn Y yo no le he hecho nada a los patitos, hehe... *esconde un cuchillo ensangrentado* =D

**Mizuki-neko15:** Me alegro de que te gustara n_n Sí, creo que esos son los verdaderos pensamientos de Nowaki xD (seguuuro...) Y Hiroki... bueno, esté como esté es adorable, así que... xD Ah, y lo de los patitos... *le entrega los patitos supervivientes* ya tienes compañía xD

**Hiroki . no . fan:** ¿Acaso Bakahiko sabe hacer otra cosa (bue, aparte de violar Misakis...)? xD Espero que te haya gustado el desarrollo que está teniendo n_n Y subí algo de Egoist porque... ¿para qué negarlo? ¡es la pareja más bonita de Junjou!3

**Miyuki-Tsukiyono:** ¡Arigato~! Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado n_n

**Khareh-chan:** ¡Eso intento, así que me alegro de que te lo pareciera!x3 Oh, en mi opinión Nowaki no es pervertido... en lo que no se refiere a Hiroki xD Pero recordemos que sigue siendo un seme que no puede resistirse a su uke~3

**Esmeralda-chan:** ¡Agh! ¡Lo de los ositos ha sido un golpe bajo! xDU (aunque mientras no sean pandas...:D ejem, tú no has oído nada... ¬¬UU) ¿Cómo que no sabías que Nowaki es pervertido? xD Pero si se ve a la legua que detrás de esa carita despistada se oculta un monstruo viola Hiro-sans... xDDD

**Junjouyaoi: **Mis poderes extrasensoriales me advierten de que te gusta mucho el yaoi explícito... (¿a qué soy lista?:D xDD) ejem, a lo que iba: ¡Me alegro de que te gustara! Y sí, seguramente habrá lemon, pero falta muuuucho mucho para verlo... xDU ¡Gomen!:DU

**Kikyoyami8:** Ahora vemos la verdadera naturaleza de Nowaki... hohoho... xDD Y lo de Hiroki, bueno, es muchos años más joven y acababan de romperle el corazón... :DU Me alegro de que te pareciera interesante (espero que te lo siga pareciendo!) n_n

¡Terminado!

Ahora a estudiar Historia y Química, ¡vivaa! *hace la ola*


	3. Capítulo 3 Conociéndose

Dicen por ahí que lo bueno se hace esperar... pero, aunque mi fic no sea bueno, se hace esperar también porque es feliz xD

Ahora de verdad, perdón por tardar tanto, no sé por qué no encontraba tiempo para escribir... o_oU (los astros en mi contra, quizás... xDU)

Ahora mismo estoy liada con un proyecto extraño con YrenUzumaki (la chica con la que hago Junjou Hill, que por cierto, tiene su propio fic: 100 Egoistic Favours), pero ella me presiona mucho, así que seguiré esto más a menudo, espero xDUU

Dedico este capítulo a YrenUzumaki y a la gente de Chile, Nova Hoshizoku en especial, de la que espero tener noticias pronto... u_ùU

Sin más dilación, ¡el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Egoísmo y Media Vuelta

Capítulo 3.- Conociéndose

"_Es... el mejor desayuno que he visto en mi vida..."_ fue lo primero que paso por la mente de Hiroki ante tal banquete. No sabía que Nowaki supiera cocinar todo aquello. No era muy normal hoy en día, por muy independiente que fueran los jóvenes.

Seguramente sus padres le habían enseñado bien.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Kusama-san! –agradeció, abochornado.

- Llámame Nowaki, por favor. –pidió. Si el muchacho se empeñaba en seguir actuando de una manera tan apetecible, dudaba poder controlarse.- Espero que te guste, Hiro-chan. ¡Buen provecho!

- ¡S-sí! Buen provecho a ti también.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, comiendo tranquilos y lanzándose miradas fugaces. Las pocas veces que coincidieron, Hiroki apartó la mirada, cohibido, mientras Nowaki sólo sonreía.

- Está delicioso, Kusa... Nowaki. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? –preguntó, para romper el incómodo silencio.

- Me alegro de que te guste, Hiro-chan. –sonrió.- Cuando era pequeño me colaba en la cocina del orfanato y ayudaba a las cocineras... Era divertido, acababan cocinando lo que querías si las ayudabas, por lo que iba bastante a menudo. –rió.

- Ah... claro. –se llevó otro trozo a la boca antes de terminar a procesar.- ¿Or-orfanato? –preguntó, sorprendido.

- Soy huérfano, sí. Oh, no te preocupes, es normal que no lo supieras. –concedió, intentando calmar al muchacho, que lucía una expresión de culpabilidad máxima por haber tenido tan poco tacto.- Me crié en el orfanato Kusama, de ahí mi apellido.

- Vaya...

- Así que como podrás deducir, soy bastante independiente, y no me quejo. –sonrió, sin rastro de tristeza.- Lo único que me gustaría cambiar sería el no dejar los estudios... –musitó para sí.

- ¿No terminaste la educación obligatoria? –Hiroki frunció el ceño, comenzando a ver una posibilidad de compensar "a lo grande" el favor que el joven le había hecho.

- No... –ante aquella expresión del menor, Nowaki no supo qué pensar. Tal vez a Hiro-chan no le gustaba relacionarse con gente de tan bajo nivel...- ¡Pero bueno, hablemos de ti también! ¿Dónde estudias?

- ¿Eh? Pues... en el Instituto Amaterasu. –respondió, sin pensar demasiado. Seguía inmerso en su plan de agradecimiento.

- ... ¿Eso no es un centro para gente rica? –musitó el mayor, anonadado.

- Eh... Sí, lo es. –un poco tarde para darse cuenta del error. Mencionar la diferencia de nivel económico no era apropiado para una charla amistosa, pero no había vuelta atrás.- Estoy en cuarto curso, según la organización del centro. Dentro de dos años iré a la universidad.

Nowaki asintió, impresionado:

- Se dice que en ese centro se exige muchísimo. –comentó.

- Bueno... Supongo que para la gente normal. –opinó, aunque enseguida tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada ofensivo.- Es que... yo soy el mejor de mi clase, entonces...

- Haha, sí, tienes apariencia de chico listo. Seguro que podrás entrar a la universidad T si te lo propones. –le felicitó. Algo en su interior le hacía sentirse cada vez más distante de aquel impresionante muchacho, algo que los separaba dolorosamente...

- Bu-bueno, desde la universidad T ya me han mandado la información y temarios, así que seguramente quieran tenerme allí... –explicó, abochornado. No quería parecer egocéntrico, pero algo le impulsaba a contarle a Nowaki cosas buenas de sí mismo para dar una buena imagen...

- Uoh. ¡Debes ser estupendo, Hiro-chan! –halagó.- ¿Qué carrera quieres hacer?

- Literatura. -respondió sin dudar.- Tengo mucha memoria y me apasiona la lectura y su interpretación, por lo que creo que es lo adecuado... –debía aprovechar a preguntar ahora.- ¿A ti que te hubiera gustado?

- ¿A mí? -pensó durante unos instantes.- Medicina, pero qué se le va a hacer, ya es imposible... –su rostro se ensombreció unos segundos, antes de volver a sonreír.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque he de trabajar para mantenerme, Hiro-chan, y mandar dinero al orfanato para agradecerles y ayudar a otros niños... Estudiar una carrera de ese tipo requiere mucho esfuerzo y estudio, cosas que no me puedo permitir por ahora. –expuso.- Seguramente cuando tenga tiempo no tendré la edad, por lo que...

- Pero... ¿y si alguien te ayudara? –preguntó, casi inaudiblemente.

- ¿Uh?

- N-no, nada... –negó con la cabeza. Aún tenía que convencer a sus padres de todo aquello, no quería darle ilusiones adelantadas...

Aunque estaba decidido a ayudarle de la manera que fuera posible y ni sus padres se lo impedirían.

En cuanto terminaron, el teléfono sonó. Era Akihiko, que le avisaba que lo esperaría en el hotel para volver juntos.

- Iré lo más rápido posible. ¡Nos vemos! –debía darse prisa para no dejarlo esperando mucho tiempo. _"Por una vez que se acuerda de algo, debería darle un premio."_

- Cuídate entonces, Hiro-chan. –pidió Nowaki.- ¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta allí?

- Oh, no hace falta, suficientes molestias te he causado ya... –hizo otra reverencia, antes de pedir- ¿Me darías un lápiz y un papel, por favor?

Nowaki se los trajo, curioso. Hiroki apuntó su número de teléfono en él.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento... llámame. –pidió avergonzado, entregándole ambas cosas.- Yo ya tengo tu número en mi móvil, así que... Me pondré en contacto contigo pronto.

Nowaki, impresionado por su suerte, sonrió.

- Llama cuando quieras, Hiro-chan. Iré donde necesites. –sonrió, feliz. _"¿No sientes el sonido de la suerte?"_ preguntó su mente.

- Gracias otra vez, Nowaki. Pronto tendrás noticias mías. –aseguró, dirigiéndose a la puerta.- ¡Nos vemos!

- Cuídate.

Cuando el muchacho se hubo ido, Nowaki observó los números perfectamente trazados en el papel.

Si aquello no era un sueño, podía asegurar que se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo.

* * *

- ¡Akihiko!

El muchacho, que esperaba a las puertas del hotel mirando el cielo, dirigió la mirada hacia quien le llamaba. Sus violáceos ojos se inundaron de enfado y alivio por igual antes de volver a su usual brillo indiferente.

- ¡Hiroki! Al fin, ¿se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto? –preguntó, intentando parecer más molesto de lo que estaba. En realidad, el hecho de que su amigo estuviera sano y salvo había apaciguado todos sus impulsos de ahorcarlo.

- ¿Sabes lo lejos que estaba y lo que he tenido que correr? –protestó el castaño, exhausto y algo ofendido por la impasibilidad del otro.- Mientras tú pasabas la noche en un hotel de cincuenta estrellas, yo he dormido en un piso de la otra punta de la ciudad.

- Oh, sí, de eso quería preguntarte. ¿Con quién has estado?

- Eh... con... ¡con un amigo! –al mentir no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ... ¿"Amigo"? ¿Nada más que eso?

- ¿¡Huh!? ¡Oye, no sé que estás pensando, pero es un amigo, sí!

- Lo que tú digas... –aceptó Akihiko, no muy convencido. Pero si Hiroki no quería hablar de algo sabía que no podría sonsacárselo de ninguna manera. Suspiró.- Vámonos, entonces.

Le tendió el abrigo y el pequeño bolso que el menor había olvidado en la mesa la noche anterior. Enseguida el muchacho se envolvió en el abrigo. Acababa de darse cuenta de cuanto frío hacía...

También, muy a su pesar, se cohibió pensando en que desde su encuentro con Nowaki y el ofrecimiento de este de su abrigo, no había sentido ningún frío...

"_Más razones para agradecerle."_ pensó, cada vez más decidido a ayudar al moreno.

Caminaron despacio, hablando poco y cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Hiroki se sorprendía de que, aunque no hubiera dejado de sentir amor hacia su amigo, este se había apaciguado y comenzaba a cicatrizar rápidamente. Observándolo de refilón, recordó sin mucha dificultad su conversación de la noche anterior:

"_- Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Hiroki. Me lo has demostrado durante muchos años... –suspiró el muchacho de deje inglés._

_- Venga, Akihiko, sabes que nunca te he fallado y no lo haré ahora. –replicó el castaño, intentando ocultar su satisfacción y sonrojo tras un semblante serio.- Dime qué es lo que te preocupa, que ya llevas semanas así._

_Tras un corto silencio, las palabras más temidas por Hiroki surgieron de los labios de su amigo, sentenciándolo:_

_- Me he enamorado de un... idiota de mi clase. –murmuró, sonrojándose levemente."_

Los recuerdos eran amargos... Aquello había sido el definitivo final de sus vanas ilusiones. Entonces se había dado cuenta al fin que, lo que de niños los había unido tan intensamente, se había disipado completamente con los años.

Las esperanzas nunca habían sido demasiadas. Él mismo no se consideraba digno de Akihiko, y su autoestima siempre había sido escasa en lo que no fuera ingenio o habilidad.

Sabía que era inteligente.

Sabía que era bueno en lo que se propusiera.

Pero no sabía nada, ni entendía siquiera, que físicamente podía ser el sueño de muchos.

Aquello no había actuado a su favor, puesto que una persona como Akihiko necesitaba a alguien seguro en todos los ámbitos, que supliera de sobra su propia falta.

Él no era el indicado para Usami...

"_... pero tal vez sí lo sea para otro." _concluyó. Sí, seguramente sería la persona adecuada para alguien. En algún lugar estaría aquel con quien compartiría todo...

Sólo necesitaba encontrarlo.

"_¿Verdad, Nowaki?"_

_

* * *

_

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí n_n

No tengo mucho tiempo, porque mis padres me cortarán internet pronto (sí, a los casi 18 años y me cortan internet antes de las 12 ¬¬UU), pero intentaré responder lo mejor posible a las reviews n_n

Empecemos:

**YrenUzumaki:** Siempre empeñándote en ser la primera, ¿eh, tesoro? n_/n Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y sabes que me hace mucha ilusión que te guste el fic... u///u

**Hiroki . no . fan: **¡Gomen por tardar esta vez más de lo normal! _U No te preocupes, no entra en mis planes dejarla... Nowakito y su mente hentai x3 Espero que sigas leyendo 3

**JunjouYaoi:** ¡Me alegro mucho! Y como ves, Nowaki es un chico con suerte x3

**Mizuki-neko15: **Espero que me de para muuucho, sí! x3 Hehe, a ver si consigues reestablecer la colonia de patitos y pollitos de goma xDD *le da los pollitos que se han salvado* De los exámenes bastante bastante bien, la verdad xD ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! *w*

**Esmeralda-chan: **... Humm, conejito de nieve a la brasa... *hambre* xDD ¡Gomen por haber tardado, pero por lo menos ahora como conejo! =D xDD Intentaré tardar menos, de verdad... Uu

**Kikyoyami8: **Ser pervert es uno de los encantos de Nowakito xD Y Hiroki sonrojándose ya es un clásico xDD Al final se han salvado unos cuantos pollos, así que don't worry! x3 Muchas gracias *w*

**Khareh-chan: **Me alegro de que consideres bien caracterizados a los persos *w* Espero que siga siendo así en las continuaciones3

**NaYaTo: **Wiii! Me alegro mucho por haber satisfecho tu deseo de un Hiroki pequeño! x3// Gracias por el ánimo en los exámenes! :3

**Susume22: **Muchas gracias! *w* Sí, los sacrifico yo =D xD ¡Gomen por tardar!

**Tania56: **Wooa... que honor que este sea el primero de esta serie que lees... o//o

**Kmil-chan: **Hehe, opino lo mismo! x3 Me alegro de que te gustara, y espero que sigas leyendo y no me regañes mucho ;w; xD ¡Gracias!


	4. Capítulo 4 Planes

¿Sabéis que?  
Me muero de ganas de hacer el cosplay de Hiroki... xD  
En cuanto lo haga me haré fotos, sí señor... ò,ó

Otra cosa... si hay algo que me disgusta en sobremanera de esta webes que no respeta los formatos que le pongo a las cosas... ¬¬UU ¡Con lo importante que es el aspecto visual en una historia escrita! ù_úU  
Así que si alguien quiere los archivos originales, que me los pida sin problemas ù,ú

Por cierto, perdonadme por tardar u__uU  
En cuanto he podido seguirlo lo he seguido... Uu *culpabilidad* ¡Por lo menos quiero que sepáis que me ha ido bien en las notas! =DUUU  
¡No os hago esperar más! (y añado, aunque no le interese a nadie: Si alguien quiere agregarme al msn o sucedaneos de este, que me mande un mp owoU)

* * *

Egoísmo y Media Vuelta

Capítulo 4.- Planes

Una vez llegaron a su calle, por la tarde, los muchachos se despidieron ante las puertas de la casa de Hiroki. Quedó claro que el albino temía otra desaparición de su amigo, y por eso se cercioró de que la madre del castaño le abriera la puerta antes de irse.

- Hasta luego, Hiroki.

- ¡Hasta luego! –saludó el castaño, antes de protestar.- ¡Vete ya, Bakahiko!

- Sí, sí... –musitó, antes de perderse en la ligera penumbra de la tarde. Hiroki suspiró y entró en la casa.

- Hiro-chan, ¿qué tal lo habéis pasado? –preguntó su madre, sonriente.

- Bien, bien... –ahora pondría en marcha el plan que había estado trazando mentalmente.- Hemos estado con un amigo, Nowaki, parece que el pobre está teniendo muchas complicaciones...

Su madre lo miró, curiosa, esperando más información.

Hiroki sabía que a su madre le interesaban muchísimo las situaciones de la gente, y siempre estaba deseosa de ayudar en cuanto pudiera... a veces llegando a entrometerse demasiado.

Pero esta vez no maldeciría su interés por lo ajeno.

- Oh, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que te he contado?

- No, Hiro-chan, lo siento. ¿Podrías recordármelo? –pidió su madre.

Obviamente no se acordaba. Jamás había oído hablar del muchacho, pero Hiroki sabía que su madre no se percataría de ello.

- Ya sabes, Kusama Nowaki, el chico huérfano. Tuvo que dejar los estudios antes de empezar el instituto para mantenerse... El problema es que cada vez le cuesta más, y no quiere dejar de mandar un dinero al orfanato donde se crió... –suspiró. El tono justo de dramatismo, y...

- Oh, pobre muchacho. ¿No puedes hacer nada por él? –preguntó, enternecida.

- Pensé en ayudarlo con los estudios, ya que quiere ser médico, pero, aunque me lo agradeció, me dijo que no tendría tiempo para ello, ya que sus seis trabajos no le dejan casi respirar... Tiene que pagar el alquiler y su donación mensual, no tiene más remedio.

- Oh...

- Me encantaría ayudarlo, pero no tengo los suficientes medios para ello...

- ¿Cómo crees que podrías ayudarlo, Hiro-chan?

"_Tocado."_ Directo en el blanco. El plan estaba yendo perfectamente. Pronto su madre movería cielo y tierra para ayudar al necesitado, si era preciso.

- Se me había ocurrido... No, pero es imposible, no quiero causaros molestias ni a ti ni a papá. –musitó.

- Hiro-chan, tu padre y yo no tenemos inconveniente ninguno en ayudar a tus amigos, y lo sabes... Dime, ¿qué has pensado?

Hubo un corto silencio, en el cual el muchacho fingió dudar.

- Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo venirse a vivir a casa, así podría estudiar lo suficiente al no tener la presión del pago del alquiler... –sugirió.- Es un buen chico, ayudaría en todo lo que le pidiéramos y nos recompensaría de alguna forma...

Su madre meditó unos instantes.

- Sabe cocinar muy bien, y además, después de que terminara sus estudios, sería un médico en deuda con la familia... –susurró, sabiendo que puntos tocar.

- Lo hablaremos con tu padre, ¿vale? Pero no te preocupes, seguro que no habrá ningún problema. –sonrió su madre, orgullosa de un hijo tan maduro y bondadoso.

"_Hundido."_ Cuando Hiroki planeaba una estrategia, nada podía interponerse en su camino.

* * *

Se sentía deseoso de comunicarse con Nowaki y contarle lo que (creía) había conseguido. Pero desgraciadamente tendría que esperar a que sus padres hablaran y decidieran seguir o no el deseo de su hijo.

Suspiró. Una enorme necesidad de contactar con el mayor había nacido en su pecho, oprimiéndoselo, pero su maldito honor le impedía coger el móvil y llamarlo.

"_¡No puedo llamar así como así! Tengo que tener un motivo..."_ Ojalá sus padres se dieran más prisa.

¡Era una decisión fácil, y él comenzaba a irritarse por tener que esperar!

Una duda importante asaltó sus pensamientos: ¿Y si Nowaki no quería aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse aquella tontería de la cabeza. ¡Claro que querría! Podría cumplir su sueño si aceptaba... No podía decir que no...

"_¿O tal vez sí?"_ el temor se hizo patente en su corazón, sin razón aparente. Sabía que si él mismo se encontrara en la situación de Nowaki, rechazaría la ayuda, pero... _"Espero que Nowaki no sea tan cabezota."_

No pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones, interrumpido por unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Sus padres habían tomado una decisión.

Se dirigió a la puerta como una exhalación. Su madre le sonreía desde el pasillo.

- Hiro-chan, tu padre y yo hemos decidido que la idea de alojar a ese muchacho es algo que podemos permitirnos. Nos encantaría poder ayudar.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción lo invadió, llenándolo, al igual que el enorme deseo de informar a Nowaki de su plan.

Sinceramente, no entendía por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello por alguien, pero aquel muchacho se había ganado su simpatía... de alguna manera desconocida.

- Os lo agradezco a ambos, mamá. -sonrió, algo que su madre no estaba nada acostumbrada a ver.- Le llamaré para avisarle cuanto antes.

- P-por supuesto... -musitó la mujer, aún sorprendida por la sonrisa de su normalmente huraño hijo.- Por cierto, Hiro-chan, ¿qué edad dijiste que tenía?

Hiroki, pese a esperarse la pregunta (ya había estado evitando el dato demasiado descaradamente), se alteró. Intentando ocultar el tic nervioso que atacaba sus ojos, le dio la espalda a su madre, dirigiéndose hacia el móvil que descansaba en el escritorio.

- Nowaki cumplió diecinueve años hace poco... -respondió, esforzándose por sonar lo más tranquilo y normal posible.

- Oh... Seguro que es un muchacho muy trabajador... -se autoconvenció la sorprendida mujer, sabiendo que su hijo no ayudaría nunca a nadie que no se lo mereciese... Confiaba en el raciocinio del muchacho.- Llama y dile que puede presentarse aquí cuando quiera. Le estaremos esperando.

- Gracias de nuevo.

- Ah, sólo hay un par de condiciones...

- ¿Huh?

- Tendrás que "controlarlo", ya sabes a lo que me refiero... Será tu responsabilidad.

- No lo dudes, madre.

- Hemos pensado que la mejor manera de estar seguros de que te encargas es que duerma en tu habitación. Seguro que te gusta tener un amigo contigo, ¿no? Pero no debéis descuidar vuestras responsabilidades de estudio.

Hiroki parpadeó un par de veces, sin procesar. Pese a todo, asintió levemente.

- También pensamos en que no puede estar en nuestra casa sin una -llamemosla- razón legal, por lo que tendrá que trabajar para la familia o aparentarlo al menos.

- ¿Trabajar para nosotros? -el muchacho frunció el ceño, no muy convencido.

- Oh, no te preocupes, sólo como tapadera... Entenderás que no podemos alojar a un desconocido por las buenas... Ante los ojos de los demás podría ser extraño. -le quitó importancia su madre.- Ya decidiréis entre vosotros qué queréis. ¡Llámalo pronto!

Tras despedirse con un beso en la mejilla de su hijo, volvió al salón con el padre.

Hiroki, aún algo confundido por las condiciones, suspiró. El mundo de los adultos seguía siendo un misterio a veces, y sus "normas de conducta" parecían siempre muy rebuscadas.

Pese a todo, había conseguido su propósito, y no podía quejarse.

Cogió el móvil y buscó el número de Nowaki.

* * *

Siempre me he imaginado a Hiroki como un as de la persuasión (a su madre... xDD)  
No, más bien siempre he pensado que Hiroki haría cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere... Así que eso es lo que se me ocurrió esta vez owo

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. nwnU Y que no os pareciera demasiado corto... Uu

Bueno, esta semana estoy de vacaciones, así que os permito mandarme mps con amenazas de muerte si no actualizo rápido y esas cosas...

Y muchos reviews, por supuesto u0u xDD

¡Respuesta a las reviews!

**YrenUzumaki: **¡Viva! Ya sabes que me hace muy feliz que te guste, nee-san u//o ¡No soy tu senpai, baka! ,///´UU Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo 3 :3 Y espero que este también n_//n

**Hiroki . no . fan: **¡Obviamente, siempre van dedicados a mis queridas lectoras! :3 Espero que estéis bien en Chile...¡Mucho ánimo! _ Y en cuanto a lo de Hiro-chan, quería aprovechar que Hiroki-san es más pequeño aquí para poder ponerlo... *w*(así Hiroki no mata a Nowaki por ello xD) siempre me ha hecho ilusión escucharlo así x3 Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste tanto, y espero seguir mejorando para que siga resultandote tan gratificante leerlo òwó)9 ¡Muchas gracias!

**Kmil-chan: **¡Mil perdones! ;w;UU Y ahora he tardado más aún... Uu Intentaré ir más rápido, lo prometo ù__úU Me alegro de que pienses que vale la pena, y espero que siga siendo así n_n Ah, y... seguro que acepta, no creo que deje pasar la oportunidad de estar con Hiroki... xD Bueno, mejor me corto los dedos para no seguir escribiendo, o haré un resumen entero de la idea que tengo... xDDDUU ¡Espero que te siga gustando! :3

**Khareh-chan: **Es un cambio, ¿eh? n_n Me alegro mucho de que te guste, y en cuanto al número... tal vez pueda conseguírtelo, fufufu... x3 Y siento haber tardado, me sabe muy mal... u__uU ¡Espero que te siga gustando y no me abandones! ;w;

**Tania56:** Me alegro de que te gustara n__n Siento haber tardado, pero espero que este también te haya gustado nwn)/

**Mizuki-neko15:** ¡Nya, alguien que me entiende! ;w; xD No, de verdad, siento haber tardado tanto _UU ¡Me alegro de que te gusten tanto, hago todo lo posible para hacerlos en condiciones! òwó)9 Espero que este también te gustara n_n Seguro que lo logra, hay pocas cosas que Hiroki no consiga si de verdad lo quiere... x3 Pero Akihiko siempre será un importante amigo... u0u aunque claro, el amor de muchos años no desaparece de repente... Ya veremos qué pasa, ¿ne? ;3

**Nayato: **Seh, pobre Nowaki...Uu la vida de huérfano debe ser muy difícil... Pero ahora que Hiroki-san ha entrado en su vida, seguro que mejora, de una manera u otra x3 Ah, y lo de la mente pervert acaba de comenzar... en algún momento tendré que hacer alusión a la categoría humorística en la que he puesto el fic xDD *risa malévola*. Y en cuanto a la dedicatoria, es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ojalá hubiera podido hacer más... ¡pero saldréis adelante, viva el pueblo chileno! w)9

**Blue-Azul-Acero:** ¡L-lo siento mucho! S-se me fue completamente el tiempo, pero es que no podía parar de estudiar... ___UUU *reverencias pidiendo perdón* ¡I-intentaré darme más prisa, y vuelvo a repetir que lo siento mucho! ___UUUU M-me alegro de que te encante mi fic, e intentaré seguirlo más a menudo... n__nUUUU

¡Gracias a todas! :3


	5. Capítulo 5 Dudas y sorpresas

Perdón por tardar y esas cosas.

Se acercan las pruebas de acceso a la universidad y estoy algo más ocupada... aparte de cincuenta proyectos, tanto en soledad como con mis amigos.

Dios, la vida de un friki está llena de cosas para hacer xDUU

Es corto, lo sé, pero pasado mañana empiezo más exámenes y quería poneros algo al menos para no estar más tiempo aún sin subir nada...

Disfruten.

* * *

Egoísmo y Media Vuelta

Capítulo 5.- Dudas y sorpresas

¿Desde cuando costaba tanto darle al botón de llamada del móvil? Sólo era presionar un poco, hasta escuchar un pequeño clic, y pronto se escucharía el tono de llamada.

Pero algo le impedía hacerlo, manteniéndolo inmóvil y con la vista fija en los caracteres que formaban el nombre de Nowaki.

"_¿Qué te pasa, idiota?"_ se reprochó a sí mismo. Ahora que había logrado lo más difícil no podía echarse atrás. Respiró hondo y movió ligeramente el dedo.

El teléfono del otro lado de la línea tardó escasos segundos en contestar, cogiéndolo por sorpresa. Una parte de él había deseado que Nowaki estuviera aún en el trabajo, aunque fuera de noche, para poder postergar la charla.

- ¿Diga?

- Bu-buenas noches, Nowaki. -saludó, con el corazón en un puño.

- ¿Hiro-chan? -su tono de voz cambió a uno más jovial.- ¿Todo bien? -seguramente no se esperaba una llamada tan pronto. Hiroki se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de la prisa que se había dado.

"_Seguro que le parezco una molestia..."_

- A-ah, sí, todo genial... -río nervioso, sin saber siquiera cómo empezar la conversación.- C-como te dije, recibirías noticias de mí muy pronto. Espero no molestarte...

- ¡En absoluto, Hiro-chan! -hubo un corto silencio.- ¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó.

- E-eh... Bueno, como me estuviste comentando que te gustaría... ir a la universidad y ser médico... y... Bueno, ahahaha... -tragó saliva. Ya no podía echarse atrás, y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero la posibilidad de una negativa lo amedrentaba demasiado.- He estado pensando en maneras de poder ayudarte.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio, y Hiroki tuvo que reunir toda su voluntad para no colgar de puro nerviosismo.

- Hiro-chan, no hacía falta que te molestaras pensando en eso... -musitó Nowaki al fin, con un tono difícil de descifrar.

- No ha sido ninguna molestia. -aseguró con firmeza, aparentando una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.- Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

- No hice nada especial... -murmuró sombrío.

- ¡P-por supuesto que sí! Si no fuera por ti quién sabe lo que me hubiera pasado... -tuvo que morderse la lengua para no seguir con su ristra de agradecimientos e ir directo al grano.- ¡Todo eso da igual, lo que importa es que he encontrado la manera de ayudarte!

Nuevamente un silencio, incómodo para Hiroki.

- M-me he tomado la libertad de preguntarle a mis padres... Espero que no te moleste.

- ¡Oh, en absoluto, Hiro-chan! Muchísimas gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí... -aquello parecía haberlo sacado de su ensimismamiento. Hiroki tragó saliva, intentando quitarse el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Ahora venía lo delicado...

- He conseguido que puedas venirte a vivir a casa. -balbuceó, quizás demasiado rápido.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

- Lo siento, Hiro-chan, creo que no he entendido bien...

Ahí estaba, la negativa que tanto había temido... ¿Qué adulto en su sano juicio aceptaría la ayuda de un adolescente? Había sido tan iluso al creer que podría ayudarlo...

- U-uhm...

- Repítelo, por favor... -pidió Nowaki, aunque parecía más un ruego que una simple petición.

- A mis padres les ha parecido bien que vengas a vivir a casa... para seguir tus estudios y no tener tantas dificultades económicas ya que nosotros podemos permitírnoslo... -explicó, temeroso.- Lo siento, ya sé que es una tontería, no es lógico que confíes en unos desconocidos... Perdona mi rudeza... -río un poco.

- ... -cualquiera hubiera pensado que la línea se había cortado ante tanto silencio.

Hiroki creyó entender lo que aquello significaba.

- ¡Bueno, siento haberte molestado! ¡Hasta luego y ya hablaremos! -exclamó con urgencia por acabar con la conversación.

Aquello pareció despertar a Nowaki.

- ¡¡NO!! ¡No cuelgues! -vociferó, quizás demasiado fuerte. Hiroki miró el móvil con incredulidad, sorprendido por aquel cambio tan brusco de tono en la suave voz del mayor... pero por lo menos parecía que había una esperanza.- Muchísimas gracias por haberte esforzado por mí, Hiro-chan... Me encantaría aceptar tu ayuda, y haré todo lo que sea necesario para agradecértelo... -su voz parecía temblar un poco, pero Hiroki lo atribuyó a su propio nerviosismo.

- E-entonces... ¿te parece bien?

- Me parece una idea genial, Hiro-chan. De verdad, muchísimas gracias...

Hiroki se separó del móvil y suspiró aliviado.

- Bueno, esperaremos entonces a final de mes para que vengas a casa.

- Sí, suerte que el contrato del piso es mensual.

- Nos veremos a lo largo del mes, así iremos ultimando detalles...

- Bien... Pero ahora deberías dormir, Hiro-chan, es algo tarde y mañana es lunes. -sugirió.

- Uhm, sí, hasta luego, pues.

- Buenas noches, Hiro-chan.

La línea se cortó.

Hiroki dejó el móvil en el escritorio y se dispuso a preparar su futón, como todas las noches. Tranquilamente lo estiró sobre el suelo y se sentó en él, con la mente en blanco.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se cogió la cabeza con las manos, completamente confuso.

¿A qué venían todos aquellos nervios y sustos? ¿Desde cuando temía una negativa cuando se disponía a ayudar a alguien? ¡Si la persona que fuera no quería, era su maldito problema!

¿Por qué Nowaki era diferente?

¿Acaso era porque lo había ayudado a él primero, y se sentía en deuda?

Simplemente no entendía todo aquello...

"_... Al menos ha aceptado." _pensó _"El resto ya se arreglará con el tiempo..."_

* * *

Nowaki había colgado aparentando firmeza y decisión, o intentándolo al menos, porque en su interior parecía haberse proclamado una fiesta nacional. Su corazón amenazaba con saltarle del pecho y correr hacia Hiroki sin esperar un segundo más, pero debía calmarse.

Por dios, era vital que se calmara.

Fue hacia el sofá y se sentó, rígido y con una inexpresividad engañosa en el rostro.

Pronto, a medida que procesaba lo que acababa de pasar, una sonrisa de incredulidad y felicidad fue apareciendo en su rostro, iluminándolo.

Nunca más dudaría del karma.

Parecía que por fin la vida comenzaba a sonreírle... y la suerte venía de la mano de un ángel llamado Hiroki.

* * *

Sigo diciendo que lo que hace esta web con los formatos... =_=

Si alguien quiere la versión bonita y cuidada, que me mande un mp con su correo y se lo mando... -w-

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Algo que comentar aparte de que ha sido un poco corto? xDU  
Por favor, dejadme reviews, ¿ne? :3 Que me animan a seguir n_n

Respondiendo a las reviews... (perdón por lo corto xDU):

**YrenUzumaki: **Gracias por la review, cielo, y me alegro de que te siga gustando tanto... ¿Te he comentado que tengo todas la ideas apuntadas en mi libreta-amarillo-pollo? xD

**Katzumy:** Wa, me hace muy feliz pensar que esperas mi fic con tantas ganas o_//o Siento no poder darme más prisa para compensarlo... Uu Pero al menos espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, y pese a que tarde, prometo que lo seguiré hasta el final ù_ú)9 Y si no, podéis pegarme un tiro =D Cuando quieras las historias en modo "bonito" me mandas un mp... x3

**Tania56:** ¡Me alegro de que te agradase! n_n Siento que este sea más corto y que aún así haya tardado... -w-UU Intentaré tardar menos, pero ya se sabe...

**Hiroki . no . fan:** Gracias por la valoración! n/_n Espero no haber tardado tanto ·A·U Y aunque no haya avanzado mucho la historia... espero que haya sido de tu agrado de todas maneras.

**Esmeralda-chan: **¡Wa!O_o No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa que nos olvidamos alguna vez de poner reviews ;w;U ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tan cortido! =3U Y bueno, la madre de Hiroki no se va a esperar nada de unos amigos... xDD Hohoho...

**Kikyoyami8:** Me alegro de que te gustara, y ya sabes... una madre con un hijo prodigio y responsable le da más obligaciones... ·A· xD Bueno, y en cuanto a Nowaki, me da a mí que aún no se lo cree del todo xD

**Khareh-chan**: Otro corto y encima he tardado, mil disculpas ;w; *se esconde ante la mirada amenazante* Bueno, lo de Akihiko fue porque el albino ese es demasiado... demasiado ¬¬U Y lo de Nowaki, apuesto lo que quieras a que en realidad no quería quitárselo de encima xDD *busca el número de Hiroki y se lo da en un papelito* Me odiará, pero no importa =D... Cuidado con la factura del teléfono xD

**Mizuki-neko15:** ¿Has encontrado una casita apropiada? xD No te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestras obligaciones, sobretodo tú, que tienes que hacer de "Noe" para repoblar el mundo de patos y pollos... xDD Ahora en serio, muchas gracias por la review y espero que te siga gustando esto *w* Ahora que lo pienso... si Hiroki tuviera más "don de gentes"(y no matara a cualquiera que se le interpone xD) podría ser político... òAóU... xDD ¿Qué tal los exámenes, por cierto? owo

**Sha-lin: **Eh, al fin y al cabo no dejan de ser la misma persona xD Pero Hiro-chan es más joven... Nuestro adorable Hiro-chan-san x3... ¿Y Nowaki es más perfecto? xD Me pica la curiosidad ahora de por qué... xDD Muchas gracias por leerme y tomarte un tiempo en dejarme una review *w* Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**SaraKem:** ¡Muchas gracias y perdón por la tardanza en subir el nuevo capítulo! ·A·U Bueno, creo que Nowaki nunca había sido pervertido... hasta que conoció a Hiroki y éste le despertó toda la perversión xD (obviamente se dirige sólo hacia Hiroki xD)

Y hasta aquí las reviews y todo por esta vez n_n

¡Hasta luego! owo)/


End file.
